deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ReyesRebels/Byzantine soldier vs. Highlander
Highlander vs. Byzantine Stats: Highlander: Height: 6’7 Weight: 210 Year: 1305 Age: 30 Byzantine: Height: 5’9 Weight: 145 Year: 1176 Age: 24 Fort siege scenario Close: The Byzantine’s attack with the SPATHA The highlanders fight for their freedom with…. The Short axe Personal edge: The Spatha is more reliable due to it being and slash. Plus, when stabbing, can puncture the chainmail. For mid-range, both sides lashed out with killer weapons… The byzantines, kept enemies at bay with the…. Menaulion! The highlanders lopped off heads with their… Claymore! Personal edge: The menaulion can keep the highlander away, but due to the overall head lopping Power of the claymore, gives it the edge. For siege weapons these warriors destroyed their enemies. The byzantines built the world’s first firethrower…. Greek fire! The highlanders attacked their English opponents with…. The catapult! Personal edge: The firethrower is accurate, can be aimed, and can lower morale whence seeing the charred carcasses of your pals. Armor: Highlander: Chainmail (riveted) and Targe shield Byzantine: Kilvanion, Kite shield and Kettle helmet. Personal edge: The steel helmet will hold up well compared to no helmet. The combination of scale armor and lamellar, Klivanion beats the Highlander’s chainmail. The targe has a spike and can be used as an offensive weapon while the wooden kite shield, cannot. Overall edge: Byzantine. Armor Metallurgy: Byzantine: 83 Highlander: 81 Logistics: Byzantine: 88 Highlander: 64 Physicality: Byzantine: 78 Highlander: 87 Intimidation: Highlander: 90 Byzantine: 74 Training: Byzantine: 78 Highlander: 62 Battle on a grassy plain overlooking a small, wooden fort, a group of 5 highanders push a catapult down a hill. Meanwhile, 5 byzantines sit in the fort, guarding. A Byzantine soldier sees the catapult and stares closer. the highlanders launch a projectile, the Byzantine shouts to his men, but is crushed, along will the bit of the wall, by the projectile. Byzantine: 1234 Highlander: 12345 The Byzantines get up and into position. The Highlanders launch another projectile, taking down a bit of the wall. The highlanders rush in. One charges, claymore in hand, but it thrusted through the stomach by a menaulion. Byzantine: 1234 Highlander: 1234 Another highlanders chops down at the head byzantine, who blocks it and hooks the axe out of his hand. He pushes the Highlander away and stabs him through the chest. Byzantine: 1234 Highlander: 123 The Menaulion Byzantine chops with his spear at a highlander, then tries to stab him, the highlander swings his claymore, misses, then chops down, going through the Byzantine's shoulder. byzantine: 123 Highlander: 123 The Byzantine leader and one of the Soldiers run back to their tent. One highlander runs after them. A Highlander chops the other Byzantine in the shulder, knocking him down, before the Highlander can finish him. he stabs the Highlander in the leg then slashes him across the chest. Byzantine: 123 Highlander: 12 The Highlander leader then stabs the Byzantine through the throat with his claymore. Byzantine: 12 Highlander: 12 The other two wait patiently. The leder grabs the firethrower from the tent and hides. The other byzantine slashes at the Other Highlander, who strafes back and cuts above. The Byzantine blocks it and their swords are locked. The Byzantine kicks the highlander in the groing then slashes his throat. Byzantine: 12 Highlander: 1 The Highlander leader hits the sword of the byzantine, it falls out of hims hand and he lops the Byzantine's head off. Byzantine: 1 Highlander:1 The highlander cuts through the wall of a tent, looking for the remaining Byzantine. He goes in the largest tent and hears a noise, he sees the Byzantine's shadow. He tries to run out of the tent, but the Byzantine burns the tent and the Highlander, who falls down dead and burning. Byzantine: 1 Highlander: The Byzantine throws down the Firethrower, picks up his spatha and roars to the sky. Category:Blog posts